The use of communication networks is currently widespread and we can classify them in two major types: branch and ring-shaped networks.
However, even though ring-shaped networks retain the network's functionality between terminals in case of a linking failure, this type of topology is usually more difficult than a branch-type network because of the this topology itself, which requires a closed link between all terminals forming the network.
On the other hand, current communication networks used in residential, custodial-care environments, office and the like are designed to integrate two or more services such as voice traffic, piped music, data transmission, etc, so that their design is usually tailored for such purposes, meaning that they are expensive, hard to modify and/or update in case of requiring new services or expanding the network.